


Trade by Twitter

by Milionking



Series: Mark Bergevin is a Homophobic Piece of Shit. [1]
Category: Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Kid Fic, M/M, Trade By Twitter, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milionking/pseuds/Milionking
Summary: Alex got traded while he was flying to Italy, he finds out by Twitter.  For the Gallys, this means raising their two kids separately.





	Trade by Twitter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Raising Gallys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671981) by [Milionking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milionking/pseuds/Milionking). 



> Yeah I'm pissed the Habs traded Galchenyuk.
> 
> For a little bit of the character I use follow the links to Raising Gallys, since it will explain the kids and their origin. In this series, Alex and Brendan have been married two years with kids most of that (I played with that timeline a little).
> 
> Some of the Bag Him, Tag Him series will also come into play in the second part.

Brendan and Alex usher Sasha and Brendan Jr onto the plane to Italy.  A week in Milan before heading back to Dallas for Jamie and Tyler’s wedding sounds like a perfect way to unwind after a couple of months of hard off-season training and awaiting the team that gets awarded Lord Stanley’s cup.  Alex and Brendan shut off their phones as the plane pushes back from the gate at Miami International bound for Rome then on to Milan.  As the plane soars through the air, Sasha and Brendan pass out after the dinner service.  A glass of wine later, Brendan and Alex do the same waking up for breakfast just before landing in Rome.

Alex turns his phone back on as they wait for their connecting flight to board.  The amount of Russian cursing the exudes from Alex’s mouth has Brendan trying to shield their children’s ears from the filth spewing his spouse’s mouth.  Alex is spitting nails and his body language seems to match his mood.

“I can’t believe I’m fucking finding out about this on Twitter, was it too much to I don’t know confer with me before making the deal?” Alex spits out in Russian.

Brendan lets on a knowing face.  They’ve been preparing for this since the last free agency period, it’s only been a matter of time.  This summer, next summer made no difference.  He knew Alex was going to get dealt at some point.

“Where?” Brendan asks the one-word question that Alex and Brendan already knew was coming.

“Arizona.” Alex answers back with a one-word answer. 

Alex pulls Sasha, Brendan, and Brendan in close giving them a family hug.  Alex feels the chest area of his shirt get wet and Brendan’s body shudder with tears.  Alex looks off in space deep in thought.  He thought he was ready for all the emotions going through his head, they had prepared for this.  Once they became real, all he can do is hold his family never wanting the summer to end, a time when his family would be torn apart for months at a time.

Brendan is bound to make the rest of this summer count, they’re going to enjoy this vacation, their trip to Dallas, and house shopping in Phoenix.  They are going to face this challenge as a family.   They call their nanny and Nate with the news, they’ll see them at Jamie and Tyler’s and arrange for a charter flight to Phoenix and hotel rooms while waiting for their next flight.

Alex decides to go the classy route of trashing his former team making a media call to a Coyotes beat reporter about how he learned of his trade on Twitter and passing along how excited he is for a clean start and working with a young core team just before boarding the plane to Milan.

Brendan watches over at Alex fondly as the aircraft lifts off from the ground.  “We’ll make this work you know.”  Our nanny Adam said that he’d be on board with making sure we get our kids back and forth.”

“What are you thinking, Gally?  Skype and trading the kids during home stands?  Won’t say it will be easy, but we’ll make it work. 

They land in Milan and unpack in the apartment they rented for the week and dash off to find a decent lunch place.  They take the tram close to the Children’s Museum and eat at the Globe.  Alex drinks in the sight of their two children attempting to eat pasta and making an absolute mess doing it.  It’s adorable as fuck, he snaps a picture of it and makes it his lock screen.

Brendan looks lost in thought, Alex picks up on the body cues.  He knows when his husband is bothered when he sees it.  It appears all the emotion of the trade hit Brendan in one go.

“What’s wrong Brendan?” Alex asks with a concerning look.

Brendan stares at his phone, hits send on his welcome tweet to Max and good bye to Alex tweet the Habs drafted for him.  He lets out a sigh.  “Domi, I mean the guy could be good, but I’m sure Bergevin will find some way to destroy him.  Would be nice if he were more supportive of people, the media will drill him and the team if he, um,” Brendan takes a moment to censor himself in the presence of their kids, “messes up.” Brendan notes considering Max’s past racist and homophobic comments.

“Nice save love.” Alex replies with a smile.  “You sure you are gonna be okay?” He asks gazing deep into Brendan’s steel blue gaze.

“Adam said he can help us out with the LDR part, he said he’s been here before.  I think once the schedule comes out we can plan which weeks the kids will be with you or with me.  Hopefully we get joint bye weeks or we spend our alternating bye weeks in the other’s city.” Alex assures.  “I’ve had a year to consider this, so I had a plan all along.”

Dinner ended up being at the apartment because Anna arrived to spend the week with them giving Alex a gigantic hug when she walked in the door.  Brendan joins the hug followed by the kids a few seconds later.

“Why is everyone acting like I died?” Alex barks as he pan-fries some chicken to go with some pasta for dinner.  “This is my renaissance, not my funeral.” He says putting the positive spin on the situation and planting a reassuring smile on his face.  Brendan sneaks up behind Alex and nuzzles his head at the bottom of Alex’s neck between his shoulder blades and places his arms around his husband’s waist pulling him close.

“I’m sorry, love.  We’ve seen a lot of trades Prusty, PK, Lars, Devante, and the loss of Rads and Beau too in free agency.  Those were people we are close to, but this trade hit home more than any of the others.  I know it’s the business, and that we should be ready for it.”  The rest of Brendan’s thoughts are lost in sobs against Alex’s back.

After dinner, Anna cleans up the dishes and announces, “I’m going to take my nephews for a walk so you two can talk or call whoever you need.  Come on Sasha and Brendan, Aunt Anna is going to take you out for gelato.”  Anna pastes a smile on her face knowing that Brendan is going to come back to his parents a chocolatey mess.  “We’ll be back in a couple of hours.”

Alex gets his phone out and puts it on speaker calling their nanny.

“Hey Adam, how’s life in Buffalo?” Alex asks.

“Well normally it’d be nicer, but we’re at my dad’s house for my brother’s wedding and it’s sweltering.” Adam replies.

“Can you and Nate head to Phoenix and execute plan Alpha?” Alex says in code.  The code meant, go to whatever city that was named, find the team realtor and look for a 3-bedroom, minimum 2-bathroom condo and send pictures of acceptable places.

“Rent or Buy?” Adam replies.

“Rent for now, we’ll see you in Dallas in a week and go over the rest of the details.” Brendan comments.

“Got it, Nate just booked tickets.  First flight we could find was Monday.” Adam answers.

“See you in Dallas.” Alex says.

“See you soon guys.” Nate booms back.

Alex hangs up the phone.  “Let’s go find my sister and our kids before Brendan makes a mess.”  He texts Anna asking for the address of the gelato place and gets a text back with said address and picture of their sons covered from nose to chin in chocolate.  He flashes the picture to Brendan.

“Looks like we’re too late.” Brendan answers with his trademark grin.

Alex books a family tour of the city with a personal tour guide after breakfast the following morning.  Brendan and Alex both enjoy the sunshine and warmth of an Italian summer.  Two guys who are not normally religious wandered into the cathedral and kneeled in front of the altar praying that this was all a dream.  After their morning tour, they packed a picnic lunch and went to Como to spend some time cooling off in the lake.

The week was dedicated to family time and by the time they leave on Thursday to travel to Dallas, Brendan and Alex both had to transfer their pictures to their computers to free up space on their phones.


End file.
